Alice Weasley: The Beginning
by ApollosBaby
Summary: This is the beginning story for my OC Alice Weasley. All will be reveled  as the story goes on. Like how Alice became the oddball she is today, and how and when nshe went wrong and was put into Slytherin. T for later
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Hey everyone, this is another story with my amazing OC Alice Weasley. Enjoy_

"Mommy?" Little Alice Weasley said.

"Yes baby?" Molly Weasley responded, after closing Alice's twin brother, Harold's bedroom door.

"Do you love Harold more than me?"

"Oh, Alice of course not!" Molly exclaimed and picked the four year old Alice up and went downstairs.

"But I'm different, and strange." Alice protested as Molly sat down and placed her on her lap.

"Alice you're not strange. You're special." Molly kissed the top of her head.

"Everyone's normal, but me." Alice looked at the floor. "I have no friends, because no one would want to be my friend."

"Alice..." Molly started, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

"MOLLY!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed.

"Arthur! Quiet down, I just got the kids to sleep." Molly scolded her husband.

"Sorry Molly. But something terrible just happened."

"What?"

"Marshall and Sarah have been killed!"

"What?" Molly asked, placed Alice on the floor and stood up.

"What about Auntie Sarah?" Alice asked her father.

"What about Ginny?" Molly asked.

"The ministry is bringing her here." Arthur said

"Awwwww! Mommy. Please! Not Ginny!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, I thought you liked Ginny?" Molly asked.

"She picks on me and says she'd make a better Weasley then me." Alice said quietly.

"Alice." Molly said and knelt down in front of her only daughter. "Ginny is your cousin. She's going to be living with us now. You're both going to have to learn to live with each other."

"I don't wanna." Alice said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alice," Molly said and turned her around "You're going to have to be a big girl and try."

_And that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! (I know it's short)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This...is chapter 2.!_

Two nights later.

Molly walked in, carrying the sleeping four year old Ginny Waldorf, Alice waiting at the kitchen table.

"Alice." Molly whispered "I thought daddy put you to bed?"

"He did," Alice responded. "But I wanted to say goodnight to you."

Molly studied her daughter's face "No, you wanted to do something to Ginny."

"No I don't mommy." Alice said sweetly.

"Up to bed." Molly smiled and pointed to the stairs. Alice hung her head and went up to her room.

The next day Alice was the first one up, and the first thing she did was find Ginny's room and locked the door. So she couldn't get out. She giggled and skipped downstairs.

"Morning Mommy." She smiled.

Molly narrowed her eyes "Alicia, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Mommy." Alice smiled. Then a scream rang from Ginny's room. Alice's smile turned to a scowl.

Molly ran up the stairs and unlocked Ginny's room. She ran out and into Molly's arms. "I was very scared!" She exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes. "ALICIA JANE WEASLEY get up here!" Alice slowly walked up the stairs.

"Apologize." Molly commanded.

"Moooomm!"

"Now."

"Sorry Ginny."

"S'okay. Ali." Ginny said. Alice scowled, of all the names she had. She hated Ali the most. It made her sound like a Girly-girl. Her favorite nicknames were Al and Axel, the name Fred and George suggested for her if she was a boy. Even though she ended up being a girl, the twins still called her Axel.

"Mother?" A voice said and came out from the room next to Ginny's and on the other side of Alice's

"What Harold?" Molly asked.

"What has Alice done now?" Alice rolled her eyes. Harold was Alice's twin brother. Though you'd never guess it. Harold looked just like your average Weasley. Red hair and blue eyes. Alice on the other hand had brown-red hair, mostly brown though, she also had hazel eyes George. She was a child of the prophecy. This meant she could see the future, and also had special powers and was meant to look a little different from her family.

ANYWAY!

"Nothing Harold." Alice snapped.

"Quiet Alice." Molly said.

"Sorry mommy." She muttered to her slippers.

"Breakfast is ready, Harold. Go help yourself. Bring Ginny with you. Alice can you go wake the rest of your brothers?"

"Yes, mommy." Alice said and went up stairs to first wake Bill. "Bill!" Alice said and walked into his room.

"Bah!" Bill exclaimed and threw his pillow at his little sister.

"Come on Bill!" Alice exclaimed and began jumping on his bed."Mommy's got breakfast ready! Get! Up!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Bill said and rolled over to face his sister. Alice stopped bouncing and smiled at her favorite brother.

"Morning favorite brother of mine." She smiled and got off his bed.

"Hello favorite and only sister of mine." Bill sat up.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Ginny's here."

"Why?" Bill asked and got out of bed.

"Aunt Sarah and Uncle Marshall died two days ago." Alice said and aced the wall to let her brother change.

"Oh my god. Really?" Bill exclaimed. "You can turn around now Al." She turned around.

"Ya, daddy didn't say how."

"Oh, well then. You coming?" Bill asked as he walked out his door.

"I have to wake everyone else." She said

"Okay see you in the kitchen. "

Alice ran out of Bill's room and down to Charlie's room.

"Charlie!" Alice exclaimed and ran into his room. She was ready to jump all over her second oldest brother, but he was already up and getting ready. "Oh."

"Spoil your fun did I Al?" Charlie asked playfully, she nodded. "Sorry," He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alice called

"I know! I can smell it." Charlie called back. Alice stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. She decided to skip Percy and just go up to Fred and George's room.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHERS OF MINE!" Alice exclaimed and made her grand entrance into their room and launched herself at Fred's bed and landing on Fred himself.

"OOF!" Fred exclaimed as she landed. "Axel, you need another hobby!" He moaned and George began laughing, "Oh shut up." Fred threw his pillow at his twin.

"Ha ha! Missed! Oof!" Sure Fred missed with the pillow but hit the center of George's head with his wand. Alice started to laugh and fell off Fred's bed.

"I love you guys." Alice said after her giggling died down. "You're sooo funny."

"Well, we love making you laugh Axel." They said in unison.

"Breakfast is ready, I have to get Ron up." Alice said and began to walk out of their room. "You gotta hurry up or Charlie'll eat it all."

"Charlie's up!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George also exclaimed. "Go. We have to get ready!"

Alice giggled. "Okay."

"Food." Alice heard Ron mutter in his sleep. She didn't really feel like making a grand entrance so she just opened the blinds on his window.

"Get up Ron and you can get food." Alice said and left his room.

When she got down stairs the entire family (Besides Ron) was at the table.

"I thank you for waking me up Alicia." Percy said as Alice sat next to Fred.

"Please. Percy don't call me Alicia."

"It is your name right?"

"Well ya but..."

"Then there is no reason I can't call you it."

Alice sneered.

_A/N: Wow. Sneering at such a young age. Poor little Alice. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone welcome to chapter three...Enjoy_

Two years later

Six year old Alice ran around the Weasley's back yard chasing butterflies. It was mid July and she was enjoying the warmth. She'd finally caught one when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and looked at the house. No one was looking at her. She shrugged and walked into the woods beside the house. Alice had always felt at home in the woods, she loved the way the light bled through the gaps between the branches and trees, again she felt someone's eyes on her.

She whirled around to see a man dressed in all black with a mask covering his face. Alice began to back away. "Where ya goin' snowflake?" Another man dressed in black asked Alice from behind.

"Nowhere, that's where she's going." The man said in front of her.

"Don't hurt me!" Alice exclaimed.

"We ain't gunna hurt you," The man in front of her said

"If you cooperate," Said the one in back.

"What if I don't want to!" Alice said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ooooo! We got ourselves a future Gryffindor on your hands Dolohov." The man in front said.

"If you don't cooperate," The one called Dolohov said "Well, make you and all you love pay."

"You wouldn't dare." Alice snarled, protection was in her nature children of the prophecy tended to be over protective.

Dolohov sneered, "We can and we will."

"NO. YOU. WONT!" Alice screamed and fire erupted from her fingertips and she threw it at the Death Eaters, Yaxly and Dolohov scrambled away from the six year old and ran deeper into the woods, where they had set up a trap for the girl.

The two Death Eaters ran around it and poor little Alice ran right into it. She screamed and tried to get out of the magic net that had just captured her. The two men sneered and disapperated and took Alice with them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Thanks for staying with me!

* * *

Six year old Alice Weasley sat cowering in the corner of her cage as about five death eaters stood staring at her. "Let's just kill her now," One suggested

"Not until Lucius is done with her," Another said.

"Stand aside!" A man exclaimed "All of you, let me see her," The death eaters parted and Lucius Malfoy walked up to the front of Alice's cage. "This is her? The child who will decide the future? She's no older than Draco! Yaxly! Dolohov! Come here,"

"Yes, Lucius," Yaxly and Dolohov stepped forward

"Are you sure this is her?" Malfoy asked

"Without a doubt sir," Yaxly said

"Very well," Lucius nodded and left, the death eaters following him. Alice was alone, shivering and wanting her Mom. A few minutes later a white haired boy walked in, fumbled with a necklace around his neck and pulled out a key, put it in the lock on Alice's cage, turned it and swung the door open.

He motioned for Alice to get out and follow him "Quickly!" He said Alice stayed in place. "Before they come back!"

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"No one of any importance, now come on!" He grabbed Alice's hand and ran out. They ran up a flight of stairs, through two hallways before they were caught. Instead of getting grabbed like the boy did, Alice got the torture curse. She fell to the floor and started to scream. She had never felt worse pain in her life ( And she thought it hurt when she broke her arm when she was five) The death eater picked her up by her arm and dragged her into another room. He shoved her into a chair and used invisible bonds to make sure she stayed there; normally Alice would have fought back but die to the fact she had no energy from the torture curse she didn't.

After twenty minutes of waiting Lucius Malfoy walked in and crouched down in front of her. "Why did you try to run away?"

"I don't want to be here."

"Well that's too bad isn't it? You shall stay here until we are done with you.. Understand?"

Alice's only response was her spit in Lucius' eye. He growled and slapped her. She gave him a death glare. "I hate you."

"A lot of people do." Lucius said and left.

Poor little Alice was in the Malfoy manor for four weeks getting tortured and getting asked questions about the future.

She finally escaped with the help of the blond boy and she apperated home (I told you she had special powers).

Alice stumbled into the front door of the Burrow, to see her mother crying in a chair in a corner and many other people she didn't know. "Mommy?" Alice said, Molly looked up her face lit up, she ran to her daughter and pulled her into a big hug "My baby," Molly sobbed and Arthur joined the embrace.

"Aunt Molly," Ginny said and tugged on her sleeve, "Auntie Molly I have a paper cut," Basically what she was doing was she was trying to get the attention on her. It didn't work, Arthur just told her to go play. By then the rest of Alice's family had come downstairs and joined the family hug. Alice had never been so happy to be home.

_A/N: Yay! Happy Alice family moment. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
